


Dress Me

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Girl Power, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr: otpprompts, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 16: Good witchFandom: HetaliaAmelia wants to help dress her girlfriend.Oneshot/drabble





	Dress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is a witch/warlock. Person B is late for work and wants person A to do a spell to dress them. Person A instead keeps putting them in goofy outfits much to B’s annoyance.

Alice Kirkland was late for work. Again. She wanted to just get up and leave but her girlfriend had other ideas. 

Wait, that sounded really suggestive. Not like that. 

You see, Amelia was a witch. Not like something dumb and magical, but she actually practiced it--crystals, potions, rituals, stuff like that. And don't worry, Alice trusted her not to do anything that bad. At least on purpose or something. 

But in a way though something bad happened though. She was the reason why Alice was late to work. 

"Just hold on," Amelia was saying brightly, eyes twinkling slightly. "I'm gonna dress you, okay? Using magic! It'll work this time too, I promise!"

Alice sighed. She'd been here for ages. Currently she was wearing a ball room dress, which she couldn't go to work in now, could she? She'd been dressed as a knight and a clown before. 

"It'll work..."

Alice wanted to say no. She really did. But--

Amelia was so happy. 

So all she did was smile. 

"Okay," she said finally. "One more time."


End file.
